


实验事故

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Bestiality, Chimeras, Injury, M/M, Other, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 又是一篇精虫上脑的产物。奥卢斯被奇美拉强奸之后，他的研究员们为他清理身体的故事。Warning：兽奸提及/奇美拉xNPC/无直接性行为
Kudos: 15





	实验事故

**Author's Note:**

> 奥卢斯坚称这只是一次实验事故。

芝诺斯单手抓着昏迷的奥卢斯，把他从实验用奇美拉的笼子中拖了出来。  
研究员们从皇太子的手里接过他们的直系上司，将他尽可能轻柔的放在铺着无菌床单的实验台上。奥卢斯紧闭着眼睛，还在昏迷中。他的衣服基本上被发情的奇美拉撕成了碎片，只剩下哪都遮不住的几片挂在身上；靴子早就在挣扎中掉了一只，另一只的鞋跟也被咬的变形；他的四肢和背上布满寸长的抓伤，有几个严重的还在流血，大腿上还留下一道狭长的创口——奇美拉就是那样扯下他的裤子的。他的跨间带着奇美拉腥臭的体液和精液，万幸那个畜牲没那么聪明，只知道在他的腿间乱蹭，而不是真正的操他。  
而这一切都是因为奥卢斯自己不够小心。  
  
那只奇美拉是奥卢斯的又一个活体实验品。在大量的药物催化和几次手术后，它的外型虽然完美地调整成了奥卢斯理想中的样子，可谁也说不准它的脑袋里究竟发生了什么，除了吃饭，它基本只会一动不动地躺在笼子的角落。  
奥卢斯对此很不满意。这可是战斗用的猛兽，怎么可以像只家养的懒猫一样。于是，一管特制的针剂对着奇美拉的静脉推了下去，它昏睡了半天后终于恢复了活力。  
奇美拉安静又急躁地在它的笼子里踱步，三个头一起看着离笼子最近的奥卢斯，而后者则是一边跟身后的助手们讨论奇美拉对新药物的适应性，一边观察这个也在观察他的试验品。  
“哈，真有趣，这只奇美拉的智力和性格似乎回到了实验初期，我记得最一开始它也是这样盯着我看。”奥卢斯不顾身后助手们的劝阻向前走了几步，他现在离奇美拉只有一米远，中间隔着一扇钢化玻璃门，“你们把刚才药物的配方按我说的重新调整，给对照组那个一直闹得停不下来的奇美拉打半个单位，然后……”  
然后就在他回头的一瞬间，那只看上去温顺的奇美拉一掌击穿了钢化玻璃门，用尾巴把离它最近的奥卢斯勾进了笼子。他站得离笼子太近了，以至于奇美拉突然攻击他时，没有一个人反应过来。等到奇美拉把他拖进笼子深处压在他身上时，他们才注意到合成兽勃发的性器。  
从另一个角度说，奥卢斯的实验非常成功，因为改造奇美拉的肉体机能已经远超出了预测值，没有人预料到一只奇美拉居然可以爆发出能击破钢化玻璃的力量；可他的实验也非常失败，因为他完全没有想到混合激素对奇美拉的影响居然还包括发情。  
药物刺激下的合成兽凶残的撕扯着奥卢斯，一爪子按在了他的胸口上，他逐渐因为呼吸不畅眼前发黑，视觉、嗅觉相继被窒息感剥夺，昏迷前的最后一刻，他感受到的是奇美拉的尖牙划过他的大腿的钝痛。  
  
实验场中的研究员乱了套，他们不敢贸然营救，因为谁也不能保证能把奥卢斯博士完整地救回来。他们争吵着，直到一个声音出现，让所有人一瞬间安静下来，停下了他们的动作。  
“你们在吵闹什么？”芝诺斯扫过眼前的加雷安们，并不在意自己的问题没有人回应——往常，回答他问题的都是奥卢斯。奥卢斯邀请他前来验查新的合成兽，可他提前来到后看到得便是他的得力下属被合成兽压在身下奸淫。  
“一群废物。”芝诺斯抛下这一句话，右手搭上开始旋转的刀鞘，他缓缓走进笼子，漫不经心地看着奇美拉：“希望这不会太无聊。”奇美拉本能地感受到了威胁，三个头一齐冲他嘶吼着，可下一瞬间，雷切锋利的刀刃便斩过它的三个喉咙，失去了头颅的巨兽栽倒在地，露出被它压在身下的主人。  
  
直到芝诺斯走出笼子，笼子外的人才重新活动起来：研究员们端来清水和毛巾为皇太子清理被合成兽的血污染的铠甲，剩下的大部分人都跑到了他们昏迷的博士身边。  
他们先摘下了奥卢斯已经断成三截的眼镜，将他脸上和头发上沾到的秽物用温水洗干净，再用温热的毛巾为他擦拭掉面部的水珠。奥卢斯已经破碎的衣物被剪开，研究员们拿走这些沾满奇美拉的种体液的破布，露出奥卢斯布满伤痕的赤身。  
研究员们的手不带丝毫情欲地按在奥卢斯全身各处，仔细地检查着奥卢斯身上是否有骨折或严重的挫伤，他的胸口被格外照顾，毕竟所有人都看到了那个合成兽是如何把他们的博士踩在爪下的。奥卢斯的肋骨被一根根摸过，还有人活动他的胳膊和腿，检查他的关节，祈祷他不会一个月的时间拿不起笔或走不了路。  
万幸营救及时，研究员们所担心的最糟的情况一个都没有发生，他们的博士只是受了惊吓（显而易见的）和一些皮外伤，只需要几天的休息就能恢复如初。所有人都松了一口气，然后开始麻利地处理奥卢斯身上大大小小的伤口。  
有两个研究员握住奥卢斯的手，打开他紧握着的拳头，帮助他活动关节，清理干净他指甲缝里在挣扎时留下的奇美拉鬃毛，再把他的手浸在温水中，让他冰冷的指尖重新温热起来；他们擦拭掉他胳膊和腿上有些干涸的粘液，为那些细小的伤口消毒后，给奥卢斯打了一针抗毒血清和一针抗生素。  
“等一下，你们看这里。”一个金发的研究员握着奥卢斯的小腿说道。玛尔阁下深色的靴子被合成兽咬了四个洞，两个落在安全的鞋跟处，但还有两个印在了靴子的侧面，血已经染红了靴子表面的皮革。他们尽可能轻地帮他脱下靴子，一个尚未止血的伤口暴露出来。虽然创面不大，但伤口相当深，多亏了加雷马帝国的装备质量足够好，军靴帮他抵御了大部分伤害，不然这一口保不齐要把他的小腿咬穿。  
他们又给奥卢斯补了一针破伤风。  
简单止血之后，他们用无菌纱布将创口盖住，并给奥卢斯打了镇痛剂。治疗师已经在赶来的路上了，他们决定将这个伤口交给魔法职业处理，这样还能让博士少受点罪，虽说治疗加雷安的难度比治疗蛮族要大很多。  
现在他们分开奥卢斯的大腿。那道奇美拉尖爪留下来的伤反而不太严重，再加上裤子厚，甚至都没有怎么出血，可奥卢斯被这样打开后，被合成兽弄得一团乱糟的小腹和被磨得发红破皮的大腿根也袒露出来。  
奇美拉的米色的精液挂在他的小腹上，浅色的耻毛被不属于自己的体液打湿，腿根处被奇美拉的阴茎磨的破皮，腿间最敏感的皮肤上被磨得出血，泛起一片红斑。  
研究员们谁都没说话，沉默着帮奥卢斯清理敏感部位的粘液，用温水冲洗干净后用毛巾轻柔地把水沾干。擦到敏感部位的时候，奥卢斯突然挣动了一下，研究员们顿时都停下了动作，齐刷刷的转过去看军医长的脸——现在可不是醒过来的好时候。  
“唔……”但他们的直系上司只是转了转头，并没有睁开眼睛。研究员们以最快的速度完成了他们的清洗计划，然后为奥卢斯跨间的伤口抹上止痛的药膏。  
  
“他怎么还没有醒来？”芝诺斯突然说话了。他的盔甲已经被重新擦的锃亮，雷切也被重涂了一层防锈油。芝诺斯拿起雷切收回刀鞘，径直走到奥卢斯的实验台边上。一位奥卢斯的助手急忙脱下自己的外袍，给一丝不挂的奥卢斯披上，他刚想退开，却看到芝诺斯直勾勾地盯着他。  
“芝诺斯殿下，奥卢斯阁下并没有受很重的伤，按理说他现在应该完全有可能醒过来，但是他毕竟受了惊吓，昏迷一两小时也是完全有可能的。”  
“叫醒他。或者你给我解释一下他为什么会蠢到被合成兽强奸。”  
“芝诺斯殿下……这……”助手语无伦次，只能眼看着芝诺斯的耐心一点点流逝，“合成兽本身也是生物，并非完全可控，出现意外也是在所难免的……”  
芝诺斯没说话，手指搭上了风断。  
“殿下……”一声嘶哑的呼唤从芝诺斯下方传来，一直昏睡的奥卢斯终于在这关键的时候睁开了眼睛。他想站起来，却被小腿上穿心疼的伤口阻止了。他把大了好几码的外袍披在身上，尽可能装作无事发生，对芝诺斯说：“殿下，我要告诉你一个好消息。”  
芝诺斯挑了挑眉，示意他说下去。  
“实验组最新一期的合成兽奇美拉原型已经完美的调整到能完全投入战斗了，它的力量、速度、咬合力和以太强度相较于普通奇美拉都强了数倍，至于今天的事情，只是一个小小的实验事故而已。有这只珍贵的原型奇美拉在，我很快就可以让这种合成兽量产，到时候我们军团的战斗力会有质的提升，而且可以有效减少人员伤亡，降低医疗开支，这样殿下您就可以多给我拨些款研究蛮族的以太转移了。”  
芝诺斯听着他解释了一大堆，难得的勾了勾嘴角。没想到他居然能把这种不堪的状况说成好消息和“小小的实验事故”，还有心思为自己拉赞助，他的属下真是有着强大的精神力。  
只可惜……芝诺斯冲他扬了扬下巴，奥卢斯顺着那个方向看去，然后脸上快速浮现出惊讶、悲伤和愤怒，然后控制不住自己音量的喊出了声：“我的奇美拉！芝诺斯殿下！”他转过头直视芝诺斯，几乎是用责备的语气颤抖着说道：“您怎么能……”奥卢斯看上去快哭了，他为了这个合成兽能够不出意外地完成调试，已经守着它几天几夜了，“您怎么可以把它的头砍掉，他是我这一系列实验中最完美的试验品……”  
“依然不堪一击。”  
“它是目前为止最完美的奇美拉！”  
“我认为最完美奇美拉不应该把你压在地上强奸。”  
奥卢斯没话说了，芝诺斯说得对，合成兽如果不可控，再优秀也是空谈。  
芝诺斯低垂下眼睛看着奥卢斯绝望的样子，顿了数秒，又补充道：“但我会给你一笔资金，让你修整这个试验场，然后继续这个实验。你有两个月时间，我要看到比这只优秀的多的原型二号。”芝诺斯撂下这句话，转身离开一片狼籍的实验场。  
他一走，研究员们便重新围到奥卢斯身边，比起实验，他们更加关心博士的身体状况。奥卢斯面对他们关切的询问沉默了半晌，然后突然喊了一声：“衣服！”  
他披着那件助手的外袍。他的助手是一个纯血加雷安，体型比他高出不少，原本及膝的实验袍愣是盖到了他的脚踝。助手想让他躺下休息，可他坚持让助手扶他站起来，光着脚踩在地上，一瘸一拐的跑到笼子边上，看了眼他死相凄惨的合成兽。  
“唉……我的宝贝就这么死了……雷欧，你先别管我了，我身上的衣服应该被你们扔了吧？快去捡回来，然后提取那上面的奇美拉精液样本。你们几个，去采集血样，剩下的人把我的实验台和实验场收拾干净，我们下午继续。”  
助手沉默地听着奥卢斯指挥着实验场中的人，一直扶着奥卢斯的胳膊，防止他摔倒。奥卢斯见他没动，刚想开口，却被助手抢先：“博士，你需要休息。”  
“对，我是需要休息，但是这件事情晚上再安排，现在我们有更重要的……”  
“博士，我会让他们收集好奇美拉一切可以收集的样本，并且把这个实验场打扫的跟新的一样，让您后天一回来就能立刻继续下一阶段的实验。但是现在您必须休息。”  
“不可能。这只是小伤，你别想让我回去。再说了，三……四五天之前我不是休息过了吗。”  
“如果这是小伤的话，我相信您一定不需要我再提供止痛药了吧。”  
“可是我的腿还这样，回房间太不方便了。”奥卢斯知道自己拗不过这个关心他的助手，便开始狡辩，“况且休息一天已经足够了，我不需要两天的假期。”  
“是一天半的假期，博士。像您这样的伤势至少应该躺一个星期，更何况就像您说的，在这之前你已经有三天睡眠不足四小时了，您需要休息。至于腿不方便的问题，实验场常备轮椅，我推您回去。并且给您治疗腿上的伤口的治疗师已经正在赶来的路上，我已经联系他直接前往您的住所。”末了，他又补了一句，“我会在他完成治疗后再离开。”  
奥卢斯眨着眼睛，仔细地看了助手一会儿。  
“好吧，那我们现在回房间。”


End file.
